


Itch

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Underage Kissing, Warnings for early work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang had an itch. A terrible fantastic itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

*

Aang had an itch.

A terrible fantastic itch.

It slowly began to fester over his senses and state of mind during the end of spring. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with him until one morning when Katara crawled out of her tent looking particularly awry in appearance and happily drowsy. Her famous braid unraveled from its arrangement. Long tangles of umber hung around her sweet and rounded face. Up through darkly curled lashes, a pair of sapphire-sea eyes flushed hazily at him with a peek.

Upon seeing that look, he needed to excuse himself from Toph's lesson, stumbling through the forest far from where they camped out to lean heavily onto a sturdy oak with his entire body, sweat trickling down the back of his heated neck, his lungs feeling as if all the oxygen had been forcibly sucked out of his chest.

It got worse as the days passed. Everything Katara did made him feel strangely light-headed and warm. He never had a problem around her before; nothing had such an effect on him in the past.

True, he had a attraction to the young Waterbender, but he thought for a while that it had toned down in time. They were close friends: Sokka, Katara, and him, and with Toph along for the ride. To to let a silly crush distract him from his Avatar duties seemed too unreasonable. So there it sit in his heart, patiently bidding its time…

*

"Aang, go find Katara."

The newly turned thirteen-year-old groaned from his light afternoon nap in Appa's cozy nest of fur.

"Sokka, do I have to?"

He shook his boomerang threateningly, a vein in his temple thudding purple, "Just _do it_!"

Since Sokka was in exceptionally foul mood from lack of meat, Aang decided it best to comply with his wishes… even if he was still tired.

Lying beside him just as lazily, mouth buried in white fur but still audible, Toph asked quietly, "Want me to come with?" Though her tone gave away the dislike in the thought of moving body parts.

"It's okay."

With a gush of air, he lifted from his dozing position and landed firmly on his feet, shuffling along into a path in the woods, away from the sounds of Sokka's focused wrath on the lethargic girl. Struggling against a waning yawn, the Avatar slumped with his back against scratchy bark, suppressing another yawning urge and closing his eyes momentarily to feel his legs give out from under him.

*

_"Aang…"_

_Eyes flew open at the throaty voice. Slightly tensing his spine, he reached for his staff to find that he had left it behind at the campsite._

_"Aang….."_

_The voice grew nearer, softer. His name rolled from behind the lips of the speaker in perfect syllables. He grew to wonder if such lips were created to utter only his name._

_To his surprise, the person he was searching for found him instead. And in such grandeur of… wet._

_Her hair dripped river water onto the fallen green leaves, shading her features. Her boots squashed when she took a step and her mahogany skin glistened in the fading sunlight of the day._ _He drew himself to his feet nervously. Before any word could pass his mouth, a finger ran down Aang's jawline. Expressionlessly and promptly, she jerked him in her direction to stare into her eyes, clutching his chin firmly._

_The itch…oh spirits damn that itch…_

_Fingernails pressing softly into the flesh of his jowl, she inclined her face to touch his. Warm lips, his first kiss, caused his heart rate to pick up faster in his ribcage and gray spots to appear in front of his eyes before he pushed them back by shutting out his view. She let her tongue slip innocently into his mouth before pulling away to smile haughtily at her handiwork, wiping her thumb over his bottom lip._

_He didn't want to open his eyes; if he opened them, this wonderful dream might come to an abrupt halt…_

_But he did._

*

"Aang."

Blue eyes peered into his stormy grey. A dainty eyebrow rose.

"Are you alright, Aang? I've called your name three times already."

It took a minute but eventually he looked up horrified from his trance to find himself sitting in cross legged on the grassy floor and Katara crouched down in front of him. _Soaking_. As if reading his thoughts, most likely his expression, she patted her messy hair with a vague smile. "Had an accident. Nothing like a cold shower, huh?"

Aang had no idea what he was thinking, much less doing, but the itch underneath his skin that had pestered him for so long intensified. Becoming an impulse as she gave a hand to heave him to his feet, to an action as he caught her unawares, cupping her cheeks gently with his palms and pulled her in for a hot-blooded kiss that weakened her at the knees.

At first Katara squealed into it, more shocked than repulsed, then silenced, lashes fluttering together.

This time he wanted her to react to his actions then just absorb it. He pushed his tongue against hers, bringing forth a tiny moan deep n her throat. He felt it through his, from her system as his left arm looped her waist, glad to have gotten a few inches on her.

What was he doing? Aang was thirteen, and she was fifteen, and he was acting ridiculous for just randomly grabbing and _kissing_ her.

But… why was she going along with it…?

Aang let her face go, one of his hands holding her side. Hotter kisses were exchanged, their jaws moving in alignment at a slow even pace. His hand traveled upwards. She only dug her hands into his shirt and tugged him bodily closer. He could feel her through damp cloth. It drove him crazy to feel this radiant heat coming off her body, having it transfer into his touch.

He was gasping for air, so was she; finally they parted. Katara mumbled, beads of moisture forming on her brow, "What was that for?"

Panting, Aang stared speechless then stumbled over his words for a reply, "K-Katara…I-I'm so sorry." He began glowing an awful pink color all over but narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"We can't-"

" _KATARA! AANG!"_

In a perfect harmony, their heads jerked to Sokka yelling. The girl sighed, calling back an irritated response, and half smiled at her companion, "We'd better go."

Giving her a happy pretense to be reassured of, he echoed her sentiments, "Yeah…"

Hiding the back of her own rosy neck with a hand, Katara started for the trail back. Aang couldn't see the wheels in her head revolving out of sync with confusion and ache. She couldn't see the disappointed expression dispersing the pretense when she disappeared.

Once the sun went down, Aang discovered that he was still rooted in spot he had been for two hours, and the metallic taste on blood tainted his stinging tongue.

*


End file.
